One known problem when monitoring network activity is that of distinguishing between normal network activity and abnormal network activity. Short-term network activity might represent abnormal activity, might represent a change in normal network activity, or might represent a short-term deviation from normal activity that is itself not problematic. This has the effect that it might become difficult for a network monitoring device to reliably distinguish between those types of network activity that are normal and those types of network activity that are not.